


Western Skies I

by Harlow R (harlowrd)



Series: The Sesshoumaru Character Safari [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlowrd/pseuds/Harlow%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then Sesshoumaru's father had a son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Western Skies I

**Author's Note:**

> This was an entry to the iyfic_contest LiveJournal community for prompt 202, "How Could You?". This version has been edited.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Inuyasha_ or its characters. I am not making money out of this.

Anger and envy burned low in his throat like the venom running inside his very blood never did.

At the northernmost edge of his mother's sky castle, Sesshoumaru contemplated the nothing his past – the precious elements of his ludicrous life – meant just then. What he had earned, the dots of satisfaction inside his life; what was all that in the face of reality?

The iciness of his mother's wit infuriated him further. How dare she laugh, make fun of the situation, and ultimately turn her back dismissively on such disgraceful--

_Your father is nothing to me_, she had said, indulgent. _He was never tied to me or I to him in any way that does not concern you and your personal development._ Sesshoumaru's eyes had burned yellow. Looking as though she might be humouring a temperamental child, she added, _He has his own agenda to fulfill; he knows who he is and what he is after. Perhaps even why he is after it. But we must respect his pursuit of such a path either way._

Father.

Despite his respect for his father's strength and power, Sesshoumaru had never approved of his boisterous personality, the expansive way in which he held himself, the kind, compassionate way he treated others. He especially disapproved of the way his father, when not in battle, allowed his eyes to project every nuance of emotion that went through his head. As though it was safe to do so. As though there weren't dozens of vultures waiting to attack – physically and not.

When he had discovered the association with the human hime, the sour feeling he had come to associate with paternal family matters intensified. Unwilling to initiate a confrontation, Sesshoumaru had watched him instead – investigated what the old man was up to. In retrospect, he realized the older youkai's superior senses had probably noticed he was nearby, but if so, he had chosen to ignore it. (The condescension such a thought implied made him briefly wonder if the burning possibly _was_ from his own poison, considering how intense it was.) He had watched as the Inu no Taishou sat amongst flowers with the pathetic creature, smiling as she giggled behind her voluminous sleeve, staring at her as if she were the only rose blossom in the middle of a harsh desert.

Something akin to embarrassment had welled up in his chest as he observed his father turning around and letting the airhead of a female play with his hair as if he were a pup. Sesshoumaru had turned around then, and left.

As he attempted to define the crippling sensations the whole situation was inspiring, he found there were so many of them it was surprising all they caused was burning. He wished to scold his father like a child, too stupid to know better. He wished to treat him like a senile old fart who was too stubborn for his own good. He wished to have him killed for soiling his own power with such bizarre ideals. He wished to defeat him and make him understand that there was no merit in attempting to bring demons and humans together, and that even if there was, the gap was too great and the reward too insignificant.

But he never said a word, or did anything beyond sending him meaningful glares that were thoroughly ignored.

Then his father had a son.


End file.
